Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział dziesiąty
Gospodarstwo domowe Gulliwera w kraju Houyhnhnmów. Ukontentowanie, którego w ich towarzystwie doznaje. Jego wielkie postępy w cnocie przez obcowanie z tym narodem. Ich rozmowy. Gulliwer powiadomiony zostaje przez swego pana, ze musi kraj opuścić. Wpada z boleści w wielkie zemdlenie, poddaje się jednak swemu nieszczęściu. Przy pomocy jednego ze służących sporządza sobie małe czółno i na ślepy los puszcza się nim na morze. Zawszem się kochał w porządku i ekonomii, a w jakimkolwiek znajdowałem się stanie, zawszem sobie z namysłem układał sposób życia. Pan mój wyznaczył mi na pomieszczenie miejsce o sześć kroków od swego domu. Wyszukałem glinę, z której ulepiłem cztery ściany i podłogę, i pokryłem chatę moją sitowiem, które sam splotłem. Nazbierałem także konopi na polu, te wytłukłszy uprządłem nici, zrobiłem z nich wór i wypchawszy go pierzem ptaków, które złapałem w sidła sporządzone z włosów Jahusów, miałem miękką i wygodną pościel, nadto znakomite z tych ptaków pożywienie. Z pomocą skarogniadego zrobiłem stół i krzesło, używając do tego mego noża. Gdy się odzienie moje do szczętu zdarło, zrobiłem sobie nowe ze skórek królików i innych zwierzątek, nazwanych w tym kraju nnuhnoh, które są arcypiękne, takiej prawie wielkości jak króliki, a sierść mają bardzo delikatną. Z tychże zwierzątek zrobiłem sobie pończochy dosyć przyzwoite. Naprawiłem trzewiki, podkładając korę z pewnego drzewa pod podeszwy, a gdy się podeszwy zdarty, zrobiłem nowe ze skóry Jahusów, suszonej na słońcu. Zbierałem czasem miód w dziuplach i jadłem go z moich chlebem owsianym. Nikt nigdy ode mnie lepiej nie doświadczył, że natura niewiele potrzebuje i że potrzeba jest matką wynalazku. Zdrowie mi służyło doskonałe. Nic mi nie mieszało spokojności umysłu. Nie martwiłem się niestatecznością lub zdradą przyjaciół albo krzywdą jawnych i ukrytych wrogów. Nie trzeba mi było nadskakiwać, przekupywać lub rajfurzyć jakiemu wielkiemu panu lub jego kochance dla zjednania sobie jego protekcji i łaski. Nie miałem potrzeby bronić się przeciw oszustwu i uciemiężeniu. Nie było w tym kraju ani doktorów, którzy by mnie struli, ani prawników, którzy by mnie zniszczyli, ani szpiegów, którzy by czatowali na moje słowa lub wymyślali na mnie skargi za pieniądze. Nie byłem tam otoczony przez szyderców, obmówców, potwarców, włamywaczy, oszustów, graczy, adwokatów, wielomówców, polityków, samochwałów, mędrków, rajfurów, gwałcicieli, zuchwalców, złośników. Nie było przywódców ni zwolenników partii lub stronnictw politycznych. Nikt nie zachęcał mnie do zła namową lub przykładem. Nie ma tam więzień, toporów, szubienic, słupka i pręgierza, nie ma tam kupców i rzemieślników oszukujących, nie ma pychy, próżności i afektacji, nie ma hultai, łotrów, złodziei, filutów, nie ma galantów, niewieściuchów, zalotników, nie ma głupców, grubianów i zuchwalców, nie ma gnuśnych próżniaków, fircyków i fanfaronów, nudnych świegotów, obmierzłych pijaków, nie ma dziewek i kiły, kłótliwych, niewiernych i kosztownych żon, głupich i dumnych pedantów ani natrętnych, krzykliwych, zarozumiałych towarzyszy. Nie było łotrów, którzy wyszli z rynsztoka przez swoje występki, ani szlachetnych ginących przez swoje cnoty, nie było lordów, skrzypków, sędziów i tancmistrzów. Miałem honor bawić często z ichmość panami Houyhnhnmami przychodzącymi do domu pana mego, który przez dobroć swoją zawsze pozwalał, żebym się i ja znajdował na sali dla korzystania z ich rozmów. Czasem łaskawa kompania zadawała mi pytania, na które odpowiadałem. Asystowałem także panu, kiedy szedł z wizytą, ale zawsze milczałem, przynajmniej jeśli mnie o co nie zapytano, a odpowiadając czułem żal wewnętrzny, że czas tracę, w którym mógłbym się doskonalić. Słuchałem wszystkiego z wielkim ukontentowaniem, i cokolwiek słyszałem, wszystko było miłe i pożyteczne, powiedziane w krótkich a pełnych znaczenia słowach. Najdokładniejszą przyzwoitość zachowywano bez ceremonii. Każdy mówił i słuchał, co mu się podobało, nie przerywano sobie mowy, nie nudzono rozwlekłym opowiadaniem, nie sprzeciwiano się, nie przymawiano sobie. Mieli za maksymę, że w posiedzeniu dobra rzecz jest, żeby niekiedy panowało milczenie, i słusznie. Przez ten bowiem czas umysł napełnia się nowymi wyobrażeniami i staje się potem rozmowa gruntowniejsza i żywsza. Rozmowy ich pospolicie bywały o pożytkach i przyjemności przyjaźni, o porządku i gospodarstwie, niekiedy o widocznych działaniach natury, o dawnych podaniach, o własnościach i granicach cnoty, o nieodmiennych rozumu prawidłach, czasem o radach parlamentowych, często o chwale swych poetów i o istocie dobrej poezji. Mogę się bez próżności poszczycić, że i ja niekiedy bywałem materią ich arcypięknego rozumowania. Pan mój bowiem bawił towarzystwo opowiadaniem moich przypadków i dziejów kraju mego, przy czym czynili uwagi nie najprzychylniejsze narodowi ludzkiemu, i dla tej przyczyny o nich zamilczę. Powiem tylko, że mój pan zdawał się lepiej poznawać naturę Jahusów w innych częściach świata, aniżeli ich ja znać mogę. Odkrywał źródło wszystkich naszych zdrożności, dochodził przyczyn naszych głupstw i występków, zgadywał nieskończoną liczbę rzeczy, o których nigdy mu nie powiadałem. To nie powinno zadziwiać. Znał z gruntu Jahusów swego kraju, wnosząc więc, jak by się zmieniła ich natura, gdyby miały nieco rozumu, wykazywał, jak wzgardliwe i nikczemne musi być takie stworzenie. Wyznam otwarcie, że to małe światełko i nieco filozofii, które teraz posiadam, zaczerpnąłem z nauk mądrych tego nieoszacowanego pana, a także z rozmów jego rozsądnych przyjaciół, z rozmów daleko szacowniejszych, aniżeli są uczone konferencje europejskich akademii. Podziwiałem siłę, piękno i chyżość mieszkańców tego kraju. Miałem dla ich cnót wszelakich najwyższe uszanowanie. Z początku nie czułem wobec nich przyrodzonego respektu, jaki żywią Jahusy i inne zwierzęta, ale rychło obudził się we mnie. Byłem przenikniony wdzięcznością za ich dobroć, że mnie między swych Jahusów nie policzyli i mniej mi przypisywali niedoskonałości niż wszystkim moim ziomkom. Gdym sobie na pamięć przywodził moje rodzeństwo, przyjaciół, współobywateli i cały w ogólności ród ludzki, wszyscy z kształtu i charakteru zdawali mi się być prawdziwymi Jahusami, tyle tylko, że nieco więcej mieli obyczajności i posiadali dar mowy, nie używali jednak rozumu do niczego krom zwiększania zła, które ich bracia w tym kraju posiadali tylko w stopniu danym im przez naturę. Kiedy w wodzie czystej, w strumyku, zobaczyłem moją figurę, odwracałem natychmiast oczy z przerażeniem i wstrętem, nie mogąc patrzeć na siebie, i łatwiej znosiłem widok pospolitego Jahusa niż mój własny. Oczy moje, przywykłe do szlachetnej postaci Houyhnhnmów, znajdowały piękność zwierzęcą tylko w nich samych. Ustawicznie na nich patrząc, często z nimi obcując, nabrałem nieco ich układności, trzymania się, chodu; i teraz, gdy się znajduję w Anglii, czasem przyjaciele moi powiadają, że jak koń stępa chodzę, co mi się wielkim komplementem zdaje. Gdy mówię albo się śmieję, zdaje im się, że rżę. Co dzień w tej mierze ze mnie żartują, ale mnie to bynajmniej nie obchodzi. W tym szczęśliwym stanie, gdy kosztowałem słodyczy spokojności i myślałem, że zostanę na zawsze w tym kraju, przysłał po mnie mój pan raniej niż zazwyczaj. Przyszedłszy zastałem go zamyślonego i pomieszanego; chciał do mnie mówić i nie mógł ust otworzyć. Na koniec smutne milczenie przerwał tymi słowy: — Nie wiem, jak przyjmiesz to, co ci powiem. Wiedz, iż na ostatnim parlamentowym zgromadzeniu, gdy roztrząsano rzecz o Jahusach, jeden z deputowanych przedłożył zgromadzonym stanom, iż jest to rzecz niegodziwa i haniebna, że trzymam u siebie jednego Jahusa i postępuję z nim jak z Houyhnhnmem; że rozmawiam z nim często z ukontentowaniem, jakie mieć można tylko z obcowania z podobnymi sobie. Dowodził, że postępek ten przeciwny jest rozumowi i naturze i że nigdy jeszcze o podobnej rzeczy nie słyszano. Zatem zgromadzenie zaleciło mi, abym uczynił jedno z dwojga: albo żebym cię posłał między innych Jahusów, albo żebym cię odesłał do kraju, z któregoś przybył. Większa część członków, co cię znają i co cię widzieli u mnie, odrzucili ten dwoisty środek i utrzymywali, że przyprowadzić cię do stanu Jahusów byłoby rzeczą niesprawiedliwą i niebezpieczną, ponieważ w takim razie należałoby się obawiać, abyś im światełka rozumu swego nie udzielił, przez co może by się jeszcze gorsi stali. Nadto, policzony między Jahusów, mógłbyś ich zbuntować, wyprowadzić wszystkich w lasy lub na góry, a potem, stawszy się hersztem, spaść na Houyhnhnmów, zabijać ich bydło i gubić, gdyż należysz do rodzaju żarłocznego z natury i nienawidzącego pracy. Za tym zdaniem poszła większość głosów i zalecono mi, żebym cię niezwłocznie z kraju oddalił. Owóż dziś nalegają na mnie, abym tę uchwałę do skutku przywiódł, i już dłużej nie mogę zwłóczyć. Wątpię, żebyś mógł dopłynąć do innego kraju, przeto radzę ci zbudować mały statek, podobny do tego, jaki mi opisałeś, i takim sposobem, jakim się tu dostałeś, do swego kraju powrócisz. Wszyscy moi i sąsiadów moich służący dopomogą ci w tej robocie. Gdyby zależało ode mnie, trzymałbym cię do usług moich przez całe twoje życie, ponieważ masz dosyć dobre skłonności, poprawiłeś się z wielu przywar i złych nałogów i wszelkiego użyłeś starania, w granicach twojej niższej natury, dla przystosowania się do natury Houyhnhnmów. Powinienem był już pierwej nadmienić, iż dekret powszechnego zgromadzenia w tym kraju oznacza się wyrazem: hnhioayn, znaczącym podług najściślejszego tłumaczenia: napomnienie. Houyhnhnmowie nie mogą sobie wyobrazić, aby trzeba było przymuszać rozumne stworzenia i aby rada lub napomnienie nie były dostateczne. Żadne stworzenie nie może być nieposłuszne rozumowi bez stracenia do niego prawa. Tą mową zostałem rażony jak piorunem. Wpadłem zaraz w smutek i rozpacz, a nie mogąc znieść uczucia żalu, zemdlałem u nóg mego pana, który zrozumiał, żem umarł, w tym kraju bowiem nikt takim błazeństwom natury nie podlega. Gdy nieco przyszedłem do siebie, rzekłem słabym i smutnym głosem: — Śmierć zdałaby mi się wielkim szczęściem. Aczkolwiek nie mogę ganić ani uchwały zgromadzenia, ani nalegania twoich przyjaciół, wszelako podług słabego mego zrozumienia zdałoby mi się, iż można było inną jaką dla mnie obmyślić karę. Niepodobna mi Wpław puszczać się, kiedy nie przepłynę więcej niż jedną milę, a ziemia najbliższa jest może o sto mil odległa. Co się tyczy zbudowania statku, nie mógłbym potrzebnych do niego rzeczy mieć w tym kraju. Z tym wszystkim, mimo niepodobieństwa wykonania tego, co mi radzisz, chcę być posłuszny. Mam się za stworzenie na śmierć skazane. Widok śmierci nie trwoży mnie, czekam jej jak najmniejszego zła. Ale dajmy na to, że przypadkiem jakim niespodzianym przepłynę morza i do mego kraju powrócę; miałbym naówczas nieszczęście dostania się między Jahusów, musiałbym z nimi przepędzić resztę dni moich i wpadłbym znowu we wszystkie złe nałogi z braku przykładów, które by mnie utrzymały na drodze cnoty. Ale znam nadto gruntowność przyczyn, które powodowały ichmość panów Houyhnhnmów do takowej względem mnie uchwały. Nie śmiem wytaczać przeciwko nim racji nędznego Jahu, przeto z wdzięcznością przyjmuję łaskawie obiecaną pomoc twoich i sąsiedzkich sług do zbudowania statku, proszę tylko, żebyś mi raczył pozwolić tyle czasu, ile potrzeba na dokończenie tak trudnego dzieła, które przeznaczone jest na zachowanie mego nieszczęśliwego życia. Jeżeli kiedy powrócę do Anglii, będę usiłował być pożyteczny ziomkom moim, rysując im obraz i cnoty zacnych Houyhnhnmów i podając ich za wzór całemu narodowi ludzkiemu. Pan mój odpowiedział w krótkich słowach, iż mi pozwala dwa miesiące pracować nad zbudowaniem statku, i zalecił skarogniademu, memu kamratowi (gdyż wolno mi w Anglii dać mu to nazwisko), żeby przy robocie szedł we wszystkim za moim zarządzeniem. Powiedziałem bowiem mojemu panu, wiedząc, że skarogniady jest mi bardzo przychylny, iż dosyć mi będzie jednego służącego. Naprzód poszedłem z nim w tę stronę, z której dostałem się do tego kraju. Wstąpiłem na górę i rzuciwszy okiem na obszerną rozległość morza, zdało mi się, jakbym między północą i wschodem widział wyspę małą. Przez teleskop dojrzałem ją należycie, o jakie pięć mil odległą. Poczciwy skarogniady mówił z początku, iż to chmura, bo nie widziawszy nigdy innej ziemi prócz tej, w której się urodził, nie mógł rozpoznać przedmiotów odległych, tak jak ja, który na morzu przepędziłem życie. Do tej wyspy udać się postanowiłem, gdy czółno będzie gotowe. Powróciłem do domu z kamratem moim i naradziwszy się nieco, udaliśmy się do lasu, gdzie ja nożem, a on ostrym krzemieniem, bardzo sprawnie przymocowanym do drewnianego kija, wycinaliśmy pręty dębowe wielkości zwyczajnej laski. Abym nie nudził opisywaniem naszej pracy, dosyć powiedzieć, że w przeciągu niedziel sześciu zrobiliśmy czółno sposobem Indian, ale obszerniejsze, które przykryłem skórami Jahusów, pozszywanymi nicią konopną mego własnego wyrobu. Żagiel zrobiłem z takichże skór, ale wybierałem do tego skórki z młodych Jahusów, ponieważ ze starych byłyby grube i zbyt twarde. Opatrzyłem się także w cztery wiosła. Przysposobiłem dosyć mięsa z królików i ptaków i dwa naczynia pełne, jedno wody, drugie mleka. Spróbowałem czółna mego na jednym wielkim stawie i starałem się wszystkie jego wady poprawić zatykając szpary łojem Jahusów, aby mnie mogło z moim małym ładunkiem unosić. Natenczas włożyłem je na wóz, zaprzągłem Jahusów i pod dozorem skarogniadego z drugim służącym zawiozłem na brzeg morski. Gdy już wszystko było w pogotowiu i nadszedł dzień mego odjazdu, pożegnałem pana mego, imć panią małżonkę i dom cały, mając oczy zalane łzami, a serce napełnione żalem. Jego Cześć, bądź przez ciekawość, bądź przez przyjaźń, chciał widzieć mnie w czółnie i odprowadził z licznymi przyjaciółmi aż do brzegu. Musiałem czekać z godzinę na odstąpienie morza, a potem, widząc wiatr pomyślny ku wyspie, pożegnałem pana mego raz ostatni. Padłem mu do nóg pragnąc je ucałować, ale on uczynił mi honor podnosząc łagodnie swoją prawą nogę aż do ust moich. Nie dla chluby tę okoliczność wymieniam. Wiem, jak mnie za to zganiono. Oszczercy uznają to za rzecz całkiem nieprawdopodobną, by osobistość tak wspaniała zniżyła się do wyróżnienia tak małego stworzenia; wiem też, że niektórzy podróżujący nigdy nie omieszkują wspomnieć o honorach, kiedy się im gdzie j akie zdarzą. Ale gdyby moi krytycy znali lepiej szlachetne i uprzejme usposobienie Houyhnhnmów, zmieniliby zdanie. Skłoniłem się z głęboką uniżonością całej kompanii i wstąpiwszy w czółno oddaliłem się od brzegu. Podróże Gulliwera 04 10